Sueños de otro mundo
by sonrais777
Summary: Los sueños pueden ocultar muchas cosas, misterios, miedos, anhelos, entonces ¿qué hay en los sueños de los grandes héroes? ¿Cuáles son sus miedos?
1. La pesadilla de él

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un pequeño two-shot hecho después de ver el art de Megs-ils en Deviantart, tiene arts muy buenos, se los recomiendo, y bueno, quisiera agradecer a todos por su apoyo, gracias de corazón, ustedes han hecho posible parte de mi sueño. Y bueno, agradezcamos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, y espero que tengamos grandes sorpresas en esta nueva temporada, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 1.

La pesadilla de él.

Estaba en la cima de un edificio. No entendía qué hacía allí, por qué todo se veía neblinoso, pero sentía una profunda tristeza enterrada en su corazón y sólo podía aliviarla con esa canción que su madre le enseñó. El cielo era raro, todo alrededor era extraño pero también sentía que no lo era.

¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Sentía que alguien debía venir, ¿Ladybug? Sí, tenía que ser ella. Nadie más podía subir hasta allí, ahora nadie podía llegar ahí… ¿por qué pensaba de esa forma?

-¿Chat Noir?

Se volvió al escuchar esa voz y su corazón latió con fuerza.

Marinette estaba allí. La joven le veía con lágrimas en los ojos y su cabello se encontraba suelto. Este sintió las lágrimas también en sus ojos y se levantó de su sitio.

-¡Marinette! ¡Princesa!

-¡Mi príncipe!

Ambos corrieron a los brazos del otro. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz de verla? ¿Por qué dolía su corazón con una necesidad imperiosa hacia Marinette? Y entonces se besaron desesperados, felices, asustados y aliviados. Ella era su amiga, ¿por qué la besaba? Chat no entendía la razón de todo ello pero sentía que no quería soltar a esa chica nunca más.

-Mi princesa, mi dulce Mari.

-Mi príncipe. Mi Adrien.

Espera, ¿cómo es que sabía su identidad? Ella tomó su rostro y le abrazó mirándole con ternura.

-No te preocupes, mon chaton. Arreglaremos esto, te lo prometo.

Y entonces lo vio. Su reflejo como en un espejo, no, esta vez veía la escena desde otro plano y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al igual que los ojos del gato que abrazaba a Marinette.

Adrien lo veía pasmado. Blanco. Blanco en su totalidad con unos ojos de un azul tan frío como el hielo. Luego, Chat Blanc acercó su mano al rostro de su amada y lo volvió a besar entre lágrimas.

-Sólo hay una forma de arreglar todo esto.- sus garras se posaron sobre sus aretes, acariciando con cariño el lóbulo de su oreja y Adrien sintió un escalofrío. Algo estaba mal…

-¿Chat?

-Te amo, Marinette. Arreglaré todo, te lo prometo.

Y entonces ella se quejó al sentir sus garras y Adrien corrió a detenerle.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!

-¡ADRIEEEEN!- gritó Marinette desesperada.

-¡NO! ¡MARINETTE!

Adrien despertó.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, todo él estaba bañado en sudor y sentía su cuerpo entero temblar. Plagg se despertó al sentir el desasosiego de su portador.

-¿Adrien? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo… tuve una pesadilla. Soñé que estaba akumatizado y lastimaba a Marinette. No recuerdo mucho pero fue…- Plagg se acercó y lo tocó, su chico estaba frío.

-Tranquilo, chico. Sólo fue un sueño, un sueño no puede lastimar a nadie.

-Pero ¿qué pasaría si llego a ser akumatizado? ¿Qué si lastimo a Marinette?

-Eso no pasará, porque te conozco y sé que la protegerías con tu vida. Eres incapaz de lastimarla a ella o a Ladybug.

Adrien se sintió aliviado, y agradeció a su kwami por el consuelo. Fue al baño para refrescarse un poco, mirándose en el espejo y recordando su forma akumatizada mirarle con esos ojos azules. Sintió miedo. Porque sentía como si parte de eso lo hubiese vivido aunque no podía ser posible, era como una dolorosa nostalgia de un triste recuerdo. Regresó a la cama con ese sentimiento en su pecho que poco a poco iría desapareciendo al paso de los días, sintiendo ese sueño tan lejano, tan irreal, que en un tiempo quedaría en el olvido.

-¡Mi príncipe!- su cuerpo reaccionó al escuchar esa frase. Mirando a Marinette junto a Rose que fue la que dijo esa frase y que veía algo relacionado al príncipe Ali. La joven de coletas rio y se fue con sus amigas, dejándolo aturdido, ante ese sentimiento que vago regresó como si lo hubiese escuchado de labios de Marinette.

_-Mi príncipe._

Solemnemente se juró nunca hacer nada para perjudicarla, para nunca lastimarla, y si Hawk Moth lo intentaba no habría lugar donde él pudiera esconderse, y en vez de unos letales ojos azules, el villano recordaría unos terribles y feroces ojos verdes.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, de corazón, gracias por apoyar a estar escritora amateur. Y bueno, dejen review, nada de tomatazos por piedad, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Los miedo de ella

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo la segunda parte de este mini fic, y debo decirlo, iba a dejarlo así pero al final me dije… no, esto debe ser un three-shot! Así que espero en unos días poder tener la última parte lista, porque me está costando. Pero no se lea más. Vamos a por esto, me inspiré en el art de Megs-ils y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 2

Los miedos de ella.

Todavía podía sentirlo, todavía podía verlo, ese mundo desolado y destruido donde todos sus seres queridos, toda su amada ciudad, quedaron por completo destruidas. El agua fría calaba hasta los huesos aun con el traje puesto, observando la destrucción, las figuras eternamente petrificadas bajo el agua y parte de las edificaciones destruidas.

Nadó incluso encontrando partes del Liberty y la imagen de Luka y la banda vino a ella. Una visión de alguien sosteniendo a una niña y pensó en Manon. Las figuras sin rostro fuera de la panadería de su padre y madre abrazados le encogió el corazón. Pero al seguir nadando, llegando a un punto en especial en donde la Torre Eiffel antes se alzaba orgullosa, se detuvo no para contemplar al villano que originó tal desastre, sino para verse a ella misma, aun guardaba sus detalles, y en sus ojos pudo ver la sorpresa, la desesperación, y el dolor de no sólo haber fallado a la ciudad sino a su compañero y también amor.

Su mano no pudo tocarla porque sabía que desaparecería y no sería más que polvo y que Tikki también desaparecería con ella. Pero igualmente el más ligero roce provocó que desapareciera igual, convirtiéndose en polvo y en parte de esa destrucción…

-¡Marinette!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Alya la miraba con reproche.

-Te preguntaba si querías venir a ver con nosotras la nueva película. Dicen que es genial.- dijo mostrándole en su teléfono la imagen de una ciudad casi inundada con los protagonistas en peligro.

-Lo siento, paso. Tengo mucho que hacer este fin de semana.

-Oh, venga ya, Marinette. Últimamente estás muy ocupada y se nota que no duermes bien.

-Bueno, es inevitable cuando ayudo a mis padres en la panadería, visito a mis abuelos y Kitty Section desea accesorios para sus nuevos fans.- rio contagiando a Alya de un buen humor que en realidad no sentía.

-Vale, pero a la próxima debes estar libre.

-Lo intentaré.

-Bien, veamos, en qué iba hace rato. ¡Ah sí! Lila me dijo que…- pero la mente de Marinette estaba lejos de allí, en un sueño que no la dejaba dormir, en un recuerdo que estaba de lo que podría pasar si fallaba. Y cuando Alya puso frente a sus narices una imagen de Chat Noir ella se juraba que nunca dejaría a su compañero sufrir ese cruel y solitario destino, aunque debiera destruir sus sueños de amor y que no supiera que lo hacía por su bien. Su chaton, su compañero, su posible amor en alguna línea de tiempo, tan importante para ella que un día esperaba poder contarle todo lo que tenía guardado, pero por ahora mantendría silencio cargando con esa carga sola, ese miedo que se cuela cada tanto cuando ve una mariposa negra cerca de él.

….

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y acepto imágenes de nuestros héroes o bebidas de temporada, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	3. Sin pesadillas

**Hola a todos! He aquí la tercera y última parte de este pequeño three-shot. Espero que les guste tanto como yo amé escribirlo, así pues sin más que decir aparte de que se cuiden mucho y tengamos fe de que todo mejorará… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 3.

Sin pesadillas.

Chat Noir estaba descansando un poco de la patrulla, normalmente estaría extasiado de estar fuera de casa pero esta vez como otras veces no se sentía con deseos de estar allí. Se sentía cansado, y con sueño. Su última pesadilla todavía lo perseguía como un fantasma.

_De nuevo veía a su otro yo, blanco como la nieve, pero esta vez sintió su corazón doler al verlo sujetar entre sus brazos a Marinette, estaba…_

_-¡Marinette! Perdóname por favor. Yo no… no quería._

_-No…- sintió su corazón romperse, negando con la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos. Marinette… su amiga, su compañera, su… vio al gato blanco abrazándola contra su pecho._

_-No te preocupes, todo volverá a ser como antes, con los aretes arreglaré todo, todo estará bien.- sonrió temeroso y con una mirada llena de desesperación, pero al abrir su mano que tenía los aretes de Ladybug estos se convirtieron en polvo.- No, no… ¡NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Esto no tenía que ser así, esto no tenía que pasar, no, por favor, ¡MARINEEEEEETTE!_

_Su grito desgarró su corazón, porque él también había gritado al comprender que todo se había perdido por su culpa…_

-¿Chat Noir?- este limpió sus lágrimas y al volverse vio a Marinette. Qué tonto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba en el balcón de Marinette.

-Oh, hola, Marinette, ¿qué haces despierta? Es tarde.

-No podía dormir, tuve un mal sueño.- salió al balcón envolviéndose en una manta y salió a ver la hermosa e iluminada ciudad.

-¿De qué era?- ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Soñé que perdía a alguien importante.

_-¡Chat! ¡No!- gritó Ladybug al ver a su compañero con una esfera de energía blanca en su mano._

_-Lo siento mi lady, pero… esta es la única manera._

_-¡No lo hagas! Por favor…- le rogó con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Puedo arreglarlo. Puedo solucionar esto, sólo déjame ayudarte por favor._

_-Sé que lo harás. Pero yo no quiero lastimarte, toma mi anillo cuando termine, esta vez no me voy a equivocar._

_-¡NOOOO!- vio a Chat Blanc dirigir su poder a él, y vio con horror como poco a poco se transformaba en polvo._

_-Te amo…- logró decir antes de que sus labios y el resto de su cuerpo se desvaneciera en el aire._

_-¡CHAAAAAAAAT!_

Marinette dejó que una lágrima corriera y Chat Noir sintió que ella le comprendía.

-Yo también he tenido malos sueños. Y tengo miedo, miedo de fallar, de convertirme en algo que no quiero, y lastimar a… alguien preciado para mí.- ella le miró con el corazón encogido.

-Chat Noir, eso no pasará.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Al ser héroes corremos muchos riesgos Marinette, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar, o lo que podamos provocar. ¿Quién no dice que no seré akumatizado un día y haga algo malo?

-Porque… tengo fe en ti.- puso su mano sobre la de él y sintió que un peso se desvanecía de sus hombros.- Y deberías tenerla también. No temas a lo que pueda pasar. Eres una persona extraordinaria Chat, y no estás solo. Todos estarán allí para ti cuando lo necesites, incluyéndome, y no me rendiré. Tampoco Ladybug permitirá que hagas algo que odies. Confía en ti, Chat, confía tanto como todos confiamos en ti.

Chat Noir sonrió, sintiendo que de verdad necesitaba esas palabras, que podía con todo lo que fuera para poder enfrentar lo que fuera.

-Yo tampoco me rendiré, Marinette. Y no dejaré que nada pase a los que me importan, incluyéndote. Gracias.- apretó su mano, sellando una promesa entre ambos sobre su futuro, no enterrando esos miedos en lo profundo de su ser, sino manteniéndolos en sus mentes como una razón para ser mejor cada día y así ahuyentar a sus demonios y miedos.

Esa noche el gato de Paris se quedó dormido profundamente en el diván de la habitación de su amiga cuyos suaves ronquidos lo enternecieron, y por fin, los sueños de ambos se volvieron dulces y tranquilos. Soñando en un futuro donde Ladybug y Chat Noir corrían sobre los tejados de un Paris libre de Hawk Moth.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado este pequeño three-shot, me tardé en subir este debido a que lo borré por accidente y fue difícil hacerlo de nuevo, pero bueno, gracias a todos por leer, y sin más que decir aparte de que dejen review y nada de tomatazos…. UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
